


Lesson Learned

by Deconblus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus





	

Sometimes  
When a breeze tempers the sun in just the right way  
It is actually painful to go inside;  
But  
I too easily burn.


End file.
